1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional object forming apparatus, a method of controlling a three-dimensional object forming apparatus, a method of producing a three-dimensional object using a three-dimensional object forming apparatus, an information processing apparatus capable of communicating with a three-dimensional object forming apparatus, and a three-dimensional object forming system.
2. Related Art
In recent years, various three-dimensional object forming apparatuses such as a 3D printer have been suggested. The three-dimensional object forming apparatus performs a forming process forming a three-dimensional object by curing a dot formed by discharging a liquid such as an ink, forming a structure layer as a set of cured dots, and stacking the formed structure layers.
In order to simultaneously obtain the strength of the formed three-dimensional object while reducing a liquid amount or a time necessary to form a three-dimensional object in the three-dimensional object forming apparatus, a technology of forming an internal structure such as a honeycomb structure or a mesh structure which supports an outer shell of the three-dimensional object from the inside on the inside of the three-dimensional object has been suggested (for example, JP-A-2004-130529).
However, for example, in a case where the three-dimensional object is formed, various requirements (hereinafter, simply referred to as the “requirements of the three-dimensional object”) such as a liquid amount capable of being used to form the three-dimensional object and strength necessary for the three-dimensional object are imposed upon the forming of the three-dimensional object or the three-dimensional object itself in some cases. In this case, the internal structure of the three-dimensional object needs to have a structure depending on the requirements of the three-dimensional object. Accordingly, even in a case where the external shapes of the three-dimensional objects are the same, in a case where the requirements of the three-dimensional object such as the strength of the three-dimensional object or the liquid amount used to form the three-dimensional object are changed, the internal structure of the three-dimensional object is also changed. Thus, a user of the three-dimensional object forming apparatus needs to designate the internal structure depending on the requirements of the three-dimensional object as well as designating the internal structure depending on the shape of the three-dimensional object, and thus, a load of forming the three-dimensional object on the user is large.